callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Roebuck
Sergeant Roebuck was an American squad leader of the United States Marine Corps in Call of Duty: World at War during World War II. He is voiced by Kiefer Sutherlandhttp://tech.uk.msn.com/gaming/photos.aspx?cp-documentid=149689578&page=3. Call of Duty: World at War Roebuck is part of the invasion force that assaults Makin Island. He comes to rescue Miller (the player) on Makin , stabbing the would be killer in the back. Along with Sullivan and the other Marine Raiders , they raid the island, rescue their support squad and escape Makin Island. Two years later, Roebuck, Miller, Sullivan and a new recruit named Pvt. Polonsky participate in the invasion of Peleliu as part of the 1st Marine Division. They make way for Allied forces after clearing Japanese defenses but Sgt. Sullivan gets stabbed by a Banzai Charger at the end of the level. Roebuck is promoted to Sergeant during the landing on Peleliu and takes command of the squad. He takes part in capturing Peleliu airfield and crushing the remaining Japanese forces there. After Peleliu, he leads Miller, Polonsky and several others in the invasion of Okinawa. After clearing Wana ridge, they receive orders to storm Shuri Castle. After fighting through numerous Japanese soldiers they storm Shuri Castle and come across Japanese forces attempting to surrender. He and Polonsky move in to secure the soldiers, only to get attacked by them (They were only pretending to surrender). He could live or die according to the player's actions. Call of Duty: Black Ops When walking through the Pentagon as Alex Mason, a picture of Roebuck can be seen. His picture and pictures of WWII battles can also be seen in "Five". Treyarch has confirmed that he is in fact one of the dead bodies in the lab , meaning that even if he survived WWII, he died before the events of Black Ops. He was possibly a test subject, was in the labs when the zombies attacked, or could have just been a reused model as filler for the level. Fate Survival Towards the end of the Shuri Castle level, a group of three Japanese soldiers can be seen surrendering. Roebuck and Polonsky both walk up to them and turn towards Miller, giving the Japanese a chance to strike. Roebuck, who's in between two soldiers calls for help and so does Polonsky. It requires a faster trigger finger and better aim to save Roebuck as he has two enemies holding him instead of one. If Miller saves Roebuck, he sacrifices Polonsky. If saved, Roebuck would kneel by Polonsky pleading him to get up and would shout, swear and curse at the attacking Japanese while firing his M1 Thompson. After the Japanese are defeated, he gives Miller Polonsky's dog tags and says now they could all go home. If the player saves him he receives the Xbox 360 achievement or PlayStation 3 Trophy "Guardian Angel". Death If the player doesn't attempt to save either Polonsky or Roebuck, Polonsky fights off his attacker and Roebuck is killed by a grenade. If the player saves Polonsky, Roebuck still suffers the same fate, dying in the grenade explosion. Quotes *''"Everything that was asked of us we've done, every night we lay in a filthy foxhole, praying the enemy won't slit our throats. Every day we spent crawling through the mud and the dirt while bullets whistle all around. This is the enemy's last stand. When we take Shuri Castle we go home. All of us."'' *(During the cutscene before Semper Fi): "Makin Atoll - little more than sand, trees and a small Japanese Military base. Miller's reconnaissance team landed there almost a week ago. Since then - we've heard nothing. The waiting's over, we're going in. For all we know they're already dead. If what little we know about the Japanese is true, it might be better if they are." *(During the cutscene before Little Resistance): "Years after the raid on Makin, we're heading up an all out assault on Peleliu Island... No POW's to rescue this time... Our mission: take the airfield and cripple their supply network. Alongside familiar faces, fresh faced recruits. The older guys like Miller, Sergeant Sullivan and myself, we're known as "The old breed". "Old"... we're not even out of our twenties." *(During the cutscene before Hard Landing): "We're all numbed by Sullivan's death. We just never saw it coming, I still can't believe it. The most solid, dependable and courageous Marine we've ever known. Blink of an eye, gone. Now it's down to me, and me alone, to lead these men, my brothers, safely through this campaign. AA fire from Peleliu airfield is knocking our planes right out the sky. Taking this airfield is our only priority. Whatever the cost." *''"Stay alert!"'' *''"Watch the grass... Watch the trees... Watch any damn place Tojo could be waiting!"'' *''"Miller!!!"( Also his last word when he is killed)'' *''"Miller, you're okay? Thank God. We're going to make them pay for what they done."'' *''"You fucking animals!"'' *''"Those animals killed him! ANIMALS!!"'' *''"Clear every corner of this courtyard!"'' *''"We let our guard down Polonsky, we can't let it happen again."'' *''"Split up and hunt them down!"'' *''"Just get up the hill, Polonsky."'' *''"Come on, Miller!"'' *''"This is it, Miller."'' *''"Set that charge, Miller!"'' *''"Miller, hurry it up and take out those bunkers!"'' *''"Hurry it up, Miller!"'' *''"Call in that airstrike! Blow them all to hell."'' *''"Bleed you bastards!"'' *''"Outstanding marines! Out-FUCKING-standing!"'' *''All the more reason we need to keep moving. Every plane we lose makes our job harder. So, let's pick it up and take out those damn guns!'' *''MG Bunkers up ahead. Nambu Artillery sitting right in front of it. PRIVATE! Get a grenade up there!! Everyone MOVE! Go! Go! Go!'' *''"Flamethrowers... we'll burn em' out."'' *''"Die you bastards!"'' *''"We take the flank, it might get us wet but it's not gonna get us killed."'' *''"Banzai charge!."'' *''"Just get up the hill Polonsky."'' *''"A lot of good men died today.....all for NOTHING!!!!"'' Trivia *Sgt. Roebuck is voiced by Kiefer Sutherland, an actor known for potraying Jack Bauer on the FOX thriller drama series 24. *Soap MacTavish from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 highly resembles Roebuck. *Roebuck carries his M1911 in a holster around his chest instead of his waist. *When Sgt. Sullivan is stabbed in the stomach, Roebuck's label changes from Corporal to Sergeant immediately. *Roebuck's high and tight hair style is probably a reference to the same hair style Kiefer Sutherland had in his part as Lt. Jonathan Kendrick in the 1992 film, A Few Good Men. *Roebuck's skin is slightly darker on the Wii. *Even when Roebuck is a Corporal, he has Sergeant's stripes on his sleeves. *Roebuck has deep scars on his face. They are of unknown origin. It is possible that maybe he was a POW and could also explain his deep resentment towards the Japanese. *Roebuck has a machete on his back. *Roebuck is never seen with a helmet except on Blowtorch & Corkscrew where it doesn't get shot off as often compared to Polonsky. *If Roebuck survives on the Wii version, at the end of the level he goes to Polonsky's body, but Polonsky's body appears as Roebuck's body instead. *Roebuck is the multiplayer announcer when playing as the Marine Raiders. *Sometimes, when Roebuck talks, his lips won't move. *In Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts, he has no scars and never dies. *Roebuck is unlocked as a Gamer picture when the player prestiges. References Category:Killed in Action Category:Call of Duty: World at War Characters Category:Marines Category:Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts Characters